edfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Twister
Toy Twister is the name of the second video game that was released online as part of the Cartoon Network Invaded event. It is the Ed, Edd n Eddy themed game of the five. Storyline Objects such as toys, alien action figures, and junk are falling from the sky. Eddy plans to round them up to gain a lot of quarters. He plans to do this by catching the toys that fall before they hit the ground and break by using a skateboard balanced on a platform that is held up by Ed. He has to balance on the platform, maneuver into position to grab toys, and deposit them into the toy box for resale. Edd is shown adding up the profits. As the game progresses, the number of items required to move on increase, and it becomes more difficult to collect the toys. There are 10 levels. In the first level the player will need only five items, but in the last level the player will need twenty-five items. The player must collect toys and avoid picking up junk. Levels *Level 1: 5 items needed to pass. *Level 2: 10 items needed to pass. *Level 3: 12 items needed to pass. *Level 4: 14 items needed to pass. *Level 5: 16 items needed to pass. *Level 6: 18 items needed to pass. *Level 7: 20 items needed to pass. *Level 8: 22 items needed to pass. *Level 9: 24 items needed to pass. *Level 10: 25 items needed to pass. Prices Toys *Paddleballs: $0.10 *Basketballs: $0.15 *Soccer balls: $0.15 *Dollies: $0.20 *Teddy bears: $0.20 *Wagons: $0.25 *Football helmets: $0.25 Alien-themed toys *Alien action figures: $0.25 *Lazer guns: $0.30 *Model UFOs: $0.40 *Model robots: $0.50 Junk (appears during Level 6 and onwards) *Old tires: -$0.30 *Worn out pairs of shoes: -$0.30 *Dirty socks: -$0.30 *Old pairs of pants: -$0.30 *Rolls of toilet paper: -$0.30 Trivia *There are jawbreakers that turn Eddy's skateboard into a hoverboard, making it easier to balance on the platform. *In addition to the three Eds, Plank is seen throughout the game as he is one of the boards Eddy uses to skate on to catch the toys. No other characters are seen. *When Cartoon Network Invaded took place, Cartoon Network put out a list of 5 games in which at the end that person would win an official wallpaper when a code was entered. At this point, it is a normal game, and cannot be connected to the other "Invaded" games; as such, the wallpaper is no longer available. **The code to unlock the wallpaper was SQUILMOX; however, it could only be entered when the game was won. *Although there is a monetary penalty for collecting junk, junk still counts towards items, and can be used to advance in the game. Gallery Toytwiset.png|The title screen. ToyTwisterAliens.png|The Alien Spaceship in the intro scene. ToyTwisterTwister.png|The twister itself. Toytwister2.png|Ed, Edd, and Eddy observing the aliens. Toytwister3.png|Eddy devising a plan to make a profit. Toytwister7.png|Instructions. ToyTwisterInstructions2.png|Instructions, part 2. Toytwister4.png|Eddy catching toys with the backpack. Toytwister6.png|Eddy dumping toys into the toy box. ToyTwisterWin.png|The screen for winning. Toytwister5.png|The Game Over screen. External link *Toy Twister on the US Cartoon Network website Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World